


Secrets Are Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, It’s Sora’s birthday, M/M, its all fluff, just them being cute, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey, Roxas? When did you realize you loved me?”





	Secrets Are Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like twenty minutes this morning on my phone. The power of soroku compells me.

It was their little secret. Roxas wasn’t ready to tell everyone he fell in love with the person who he had been fighting to gain independence from. Sora didn’t seem to mind not telling anyone, seemed to understand even, and Roxas was grateful. Somewhere along the way the blonde realized that his favorite place was being in Sora’s arms, his favorite flavor was Sora’s mouth, and his favorite feeling was Sora’s hair between his fingers, and that he loved being with Sora. 

“Hey, Roxas? When did you realize you loved me?” Sora’s back was up against the wall of the clock tower and Roxas was in between his legs, his back pressed against Sora’s chest. Sora’s head was slightly angled so he could see the side of Roxas’ face. The question caught Roxas off guard, they never talked about the “when” just that they “were” and that seemed to be enough, until now. 

“When I saw you in that pod, that’s when I knew I was fucked. I was angry that I could even love you at first; but I was angry about a lot of things back then. I thought I’d never exist again so I made peace with my feelings. I just wanted you to be happy in the end.” He paused, wondering if Sora would comment. He didn’t. “When did you realize you were in love with me?”

Sora pressed his lips against Roxas’ neck and breathed in, taking his time to answer, “I think it’s when you showed up in the keyblade graveyard. You pushed your hood off of your head and then glanced back at me. I realized then and there I would always need you to make me whole, to be half of my heart.” He breathed out, hot against Roxas’ cold neck.

The clock rung out twelve times, signaling midnight. 

“Happy birthday, Sora.” Roxas pressed their lips together, hoping to tell Sora everything he thinks and feels. 

“I love you.” 

Roxas closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling of being with him. Sora knew and understood and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) Birthday, Sora!


End file.
